


Feel Better

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick in the hospital with pneumonia. Louis pays him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kiwi from her prompt challenge: cards, shoes, needle.  
> To help with my writers block.

Harry snuggles down in the hospital bed and tries to make himself as comfortable as possible. It’s a difficult feat and makes him wish he were at home, or even back on the band bus.   
Outside he can hear the muffled screaming voices of the fan girls as they sing, shout, the bands songs up to his hospital room. He still wonders how they managed to figure out what room and window was his. Harry suspects inside work but he has no proof of that.  
A knock at his door sends the curly haired brunette shuffling under the stiff linen sheets further for a moment until he sees a flash of bright red that could only belong to Louis’ pants. He sits up and grins at him and Louis looks almost bashful. It’s weird but Harry could just be hallucinating on the medication they’re giving him to keep his fever down.  
“Well are you a sight for sore eyes,” Harry says happily and motions for his fellow band mate to sit in the equally uncomfortable hospital chair.  
Louis frowns at the chair, his face full of disdain but finally parks it. “I don’t know why everything in hospital is so bloody uncomfortable if this is a place that’s supposed to make you feel better.”  
Harry laughs wholeheartedly and reaches out to pat Louis on the shoulder but stops short when his IV tubing gets caught up on the bed railing. He hisses and Louis scoots his chair closer, his blue eyes wide with worry, but Harry motions him away.  
“Did it hurt? The older man asks, nodding to Harry’s left hand which is entirely full of medical tape on top to secure the IV line from going anywhere.  
Harry shrugs, his lips pursing as he looks down at his hand. “It did some, especially when they jabbed that big needle in my hand. Then the medicine burns sometimes.” He laughs at how Louis blanches and slumps into his seat. Harry had forgotten how the other man was terrified of even getting a booster shot.  
Louis clears his throat and shakes his head a bit, coming to his senses and sits back up in the chair.  
“I have a surprise for you,” He says brightly, with a megawatt smile that makes Harry’s stomach flop, but in the non-pneumonia induced way that has kept him on observation in this hospital with a high dosage of IV fluids.  
Harry cocks his head to the side curiously, thoroughly interested as Louis stands and produces a crumpled and folded red envelope from his back pocket.  
“Fan mail?” The younger man asks with amusement. “Has it been cleared through security? You know that one girl from Colorado still has a restraining order.”  
Louis laughs and continues to hold out the envelope, shaking it impatiently for Harry to take. “No worries. Didn’t need to be checked through security, I promise.”  
Harry takes it hesitantly and eyes is suspiciously.   
At least I’m in a hospital he thinks to himself and unceremoniously rips through the red paper. Inside is a card, a card with a pink and green dog and rabbit wrapped up comically in bandages, upon which opening bursts into a chorus of:  
I want   
I want   
I want  
You  
To feel better  
Harry blinks and stares at it and when the singing stops he closes it and opens it again just to hear again. It takes him a moment to realize it’s a recordable card and that the singing on the card is Louis’ voice.  
When he looks up from the card he’s smiling from ear to ear but the sandy haired man is staring determinedly at his shoes. It doesn’t stop Harry from seeing how bright red his face is turning.  
“I’d kiss you right now if I could,” Harry says after a moment and Louis’ head jerks up.  
“Yeah?” He asks hopefully. Harry nods but holds up his hands to stop him.  
“I said I would but my fever spiked again so I’m contagious,” The crestfallen look on Louis face makes him laugh and snort, and the look that his band mate gives him as he opens the card again is priceless.  
He feels so much better already.


End file.
